


(Why Don't You Be) My Girlfriend

by owly



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Kai, Fem!Sehun, Fem!chanyeol, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, University, alcohol use, fem!Kris, fem!baekhyun, fem!d.o., fem!taemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owly/pseuds/owly
Summary: [Prompt #A7] Sehee is a fashion student. Jungah is an animation student about to go for a semester study abroad. They’re also best friends with benefits, and we all know how that works out.





	(Why Don't You Be) My Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic kind of morphed into something else. Due to a lot of working overtime, I hardly had any time to write this so it’s not as detailed as I would have liked it to be, but I hope it’s still enjoyable!

It starts out as a tipsy arrangement on the floor of Jungah’s bedroom over several empty soju bottles, Sehee folding up a pizza takeout napkin in an attempt at origami.

“We’re both at least, like, _seventy_ percent gay, boys are assholes and…” she scrunches up her face as she tries to fold a part of the napkin that doesn’t look like it wants to be folded, “to be honest I just wanna get laid. Like, without having to go out and make an effort to find someone to do it with”.

She holds her hand out to Jungah, her origami creation in her palm looking more like a lopsided duck than the crane Jungah assumes she was aiming for. Jungah thinks its ugliness has a certain charm to it, accepts it and tries to balance it on the bridge of her nose.

“So you’re saying…you think we should fuck? Like friends with benefits? Without the sappy feelings and stuff?” She turns to look at Sehee, the origami bird threatening to slide off her face before she repositions it.

“Yeah. Like, fuck with me in the most literal way possible. But no homo. Or all of the homo. I don’t know. We don’t have to hold hands and shit, but we could, if you want. Mainly sex, though.”

Jungah gives it some thought for a few moments. She lets her eyes roam over Sehee’s body – she’s taller, slimmer and less curvy than Jungah, but never ceased to be hot. Her skin is so smooth it’s almost offensive, her boobs seem the perfect size for Jungah’s hands, and she may have wondered a few times about what Sehee would look like naked (contrary to popular opinion, she actually hasn’t seen her fully naked).

This could actually be the first good idea Sehee’s ever had. Jungah’s past boyfriends have been mainly assholes, and she hasn’t really told anyone except Sehee about her equal attraction to girls, so she’s not too confident with trying to hook up with any yet. Of course, Sehee is shamelessly gay (but she has fucked a few guys, just to humour the unfounded hope her parents have for her to magically find her Perfect Man and live a Perfect Heterosexual Life together).

Jungah wriggles a little closer to Sehee until their noses are nearly touching, the napkin bird now having shifted into the tangles of Jungah’s hair.

“I could do that. I think. Can I kiss you first?” Jungah asks, eyes focusing on Sehee’s lips, analysing them and reaching the conclusion that they’re basically flawless, just like every other part of Sehee.

“Fuck yes.”

Jungah finds out Sehee’s lips are very soft, and very good at kissing. She feels Sehee’s hands come up to grab her waist, squeezing a little as she deepens the kiss. Sehee tastes like soju with a faint hint of pepperoni, but she can’t fault it because Jungah probably does too.

She feels herself being pulled over to lie on top of Sehee, their legs tangling awkwardly for a moment before she realises what’s going on. She stabilises herself on her knees either side of Sehee, and one of her hands ventures up to Sehee’s breast, gently caressing and squeezing through her flimsy pyjama top. Sehee makes some kind of noise at that, and judging by the way her grip on her waist tightens a little, Jungah assumes it’s a good one.

Sehee nibbles at Jungah’s bottom lip as she pulls away, short of breath. They’re both flushed from more than just the alcohol, and Sehee’s eyes appear considerably darker as they look up at her.

“I think...” Jungah tries to remember how words work through the haze of soju and lust, “we crushed your duck.”

“It was a crane, actually. But whatever. Fuck the duck.” Sehee’s fingertips slowly sneak under the hem of Jungah’s tank top, before pausing. “Wait, no. Don’t fuck the duck. Fuck _me_ , she says, smirking for emphasis.

Sehee’s head is tilted upwards, and Jungah can’t resist the temptation of Sehee’s exposed neck. She leans down and presses a few open-mouthed kisses along it before biting down and sucking, feeling an overwhelming need to ruin that flawless skin. Sehee gasps and tilts her head back further with a high moan. Jungah immediately pulls back, not knowing if hickeys are beyond the boundaries of friends with benefits.

“Is that allowed?” Sehee looks the opposite of bothered.

“No fucking idea, but now I’m really horny. Come on,” she insists, arching her back and tugging Jungah down again by the fabric of her top.

Jungah takes that as a yes.

 

-

 

Strands of Jungah’s hair have come loose from her ponytail, tickling Sehee’s cheeks, eyes and nose. Her breath tickles too, in short puffs against the side of Sehee’s face, every now and then in her ear, which makes her flinch, chuckle, shift her head slightly.

Jungah’s hips rock against where Sehee’s hand is down the front of her sweatpants – where it has been for the last ten minutes, fingers working her the way only Sehee’s can.

“Mmthere, right there, there, there,” Jungah stutters quietly as her hips do, her fingertips clutching at the soft skin between Sehee’s shoulders and neck.

It was fifteen minutes ago that Sehee had got back from uni, dumped her stuff off in her dorm and then gone down the hallway to knock on Jungah’s door, a box of KFC chicken in her other hand. Jungah had Mondays off, so they resolved to hanging out after Sehee finished her classes at half past four. Sehee was also designated bringer of food – not because Jungah demanded it, but because it was guaranteed she’d spent the whole day in bed, and Sehee wanted to make sure she was fed when she woke up.

When Jungah opened her door, eyes sleepy and cheeks flushed, and went straight to pull Sehee in without any regard towards the food, Sehee knew what she needed to do.  
Jungah only ever prioritised one thing over chicken, and that was orgasms.

Turns out Jungah had just had a pretty racy dream and had woken with a need that Sehee could really help to satisfy. It had taken less than a minute for Sehee to clamber onto the bed and welcome Jungah onto her lap, Sehee’s hands being guided down from her waist to the waistline of her pants, and below.

When they first made that stupid agreement, they didn’t think they’d go along with it whilst completely sober. But the sex actually turned out to be _so_ good that it would be kind of stupid not to. So time after time they’d fall into each other’s’ beds, sometimes sofas and floors, and even a kitchen countertop once. And with that, they learned each other’s’ bodies; what made them feel good.

Now, just over a year on, they’ve learned each other almost perfectly. Sehee’s fingers find the spot that makes Jungah shudder with ease, and soon enough she’s making those short, breathy moans that Sehee knows mean she’s close.

“C’mon,” Sehee encourages softly, increasing the speed of her fingers, and sure enough Jungah goes rigid, gasps loudly and shudders as her orgasm takes her over, hips twitching against Sehee’s hand. She slumps onto Sehee as she comes down, sighing into her shoulder and mumbling a ‘thanks’ into the neckline of her shirt.

A few minutes later, they’re lounging on Jungah’s bed, Jungah tucking into her post-coital chicken wings. She’s completely demolished nearly half of them already, an expression of sheer satisfaction on her face with every bite she takes. Sehee thinks it’s funny how much of a difference an orgasm and some chicken can make to her best friend’s mood. Jungah takes her attention off her snack for a second and notices Sehee smiling.

“What’re you smiling at?” she asks, through a mouthful of KFC chicken.

“I swear you run on sex and food. I don’t know how you’re gonna cope without readily available sex.”

“I might find someone! If not, I’ve always got my toys.”

“I still can’t believe you’re leaving me,” Sehee pouts. “I’m gonna have no one to annoy for _six months_.”

“You’ll still have Zitao, and Chanyeon, and Kyungsoon…”

“Tao and Yeon have started hanging out with some third years they’re like, suddenly in love with, and you know I can’t annoy Soo.” Kyungsoon was a really great friend, charmingly funny and wise beyond her age, but risking setting off her fiery temper was a death wish.

“Ugh, you’ll find a way.” Jungah finishes her last chicken wing and flops down to lie on her back. “It’ll pass quicker than we think, I bet. And maybe I could do with a break from your dumb ass,” she argues.

“Wow, am I being attacked?” Sehee fakes a scandalised expression. Ever since Jungah chose to do a semester study abroad in London for her second year of university, she hasn’t stopped talking about it. Saying how good it’ll be for her studies as well as life experience, and that maybe it’ll benefit them having some time off from each other’s shenanigans.

“Just you wait, you won’t be able to live without me,” Sehee teases.

 

-

 

As Sehee drives back from dropping Jungah at the airport, she makes a mental list of things to do over the next six months to keep her entertained. She thinks through all the students she knows in uni, and starts deliberating over which ones would be best to befriend and annoy.

 

-

 

Jungah picks up the video call after five rings.

“What are you doing?”

“Research,” Jungah replies calmly, _too_ calmly. Sehee can hear some exaggerated, high-pitched talking in the background, and she snorts.

“Watching cartoons isn’t research, dumbass.”

“Fuck off, it is. You going out shopping for clothes all the time isn’t ‘fashion research’ either,” she argues.

“Whatever. How’s British life? Been drinking lots of tea, riding double-decker buses, making lots of phone calls in those little red telephone boxes?”

“You do know no one actually uses those things anymore,” Jungah points out, unimpressed. “It’s been raining almost non-stop since I got here and my sleeping pattern is still super fucked up, but my classmates are pretty cool.”

“Ooh, are there any cute girls…or guys? Please tell me there are cute girls,” Sehee asks excitedly. Even though they aren’t physically friends with benefits at the moment, she still feels that getting Jungah laid should be her responsibility.

“Yeah, there are cute girls. But I’m kinda having some embarrassingly straight feelings about a boy.”

“Oh no.”

“His name is Alex and he’s…really cute. He’s got curly hair and cheek dimples and he always smiles at me when we see each other.” Jungah is smiling shyly herself, and Sehee knows she’s lost her to this boy.

“Is he cute in the ‘I wanna kiss him and hold his hand’ way or the ‘all I want is your dick’ way? Just to clarify.”

“I’m not sure yet. I’ve only been here two weeks, man.”

“Well, go get him, I guess.” Sehee shrugs. “Let me know what happens! I’m making it my mission to help you get Laid in London.”

“You sound like you’re making my sex life abroad into a TV series.”

“I mean, _I’d_ watch it,” Sehee admits with a shrug.

 

-

 

Three weeks later, and Jungah is finally feeling more settled in. She can finally sleep properly and wake up in time for her classes without her roommate, Taeyeon, having to wake her up.

She’s actually not bad for a roommate. At first impression, Jungah didn’t think they’d have much in common, with Taeyeon decked in designer clothes (she could tell; Sehee had trained her to), heavy eyeliner and rocking a platinum blonde pixie cut. But after a few days of getting to know each other, it turned out Taeyeon was actually the best person ever. She finds out that she likes the same so-called ‘dumb’ cartoons that Jungah does, the same music, and that she’s basically an overgrown seven-year-old.

They don’t have any classes together; instead Taeyeon focuses on showing her around the city, telling her where the best cafes and clubs are and keeping her entertained.

It’s Saturday night and it’s beginning to drizzle outside, but that doesn’t stop Tae from messaging her friends to come out clubbing with them later.

“It’s November. I’d be surprised if it was anything other than cold and wet,” she explains, applying copious amounts of eyeliner. Jungah hopes it’s waterproof. “Once you’ve had a few drinks you can’t feel shit anyway.”

Jungah recognises a few of the people that join them, and her heart flutters a little when she spots Alex. He’d come last week too, and there had been some not-so-subtle flirting. He sends a smile her way that tells her he remembers that, and Jungah wonders how this night will end.

It turns out it ends up with Jungah going back to his place, and about twenty minutes of underwhelming sex. Maybe it’s because she hasn’t had sex with anyone but Sehee in a few months and isn’t used to it being this different. Maybe they’re a bit _too_ drunk. Maybe Jungah only liked him for his cute face.

It wasn’t great sex, but it did the job. She keeps her promise and messages Sehee as soon as she can.

_went clubbing and alex was there. sex happened. message me when ur free so we can video call!!_

She replies not long after Jungah wakes up the next morning. Obviously, Sehee saw it coming and is pleased that she’s been proven right.

“I forgot how inattentive boys can be,” Jungah grumbles, pouting the way she always does when she’s disappointed. Sehee’s face goes back to its stoic resting expression and Jungah knows she’s genuinely concerned under that smug pride.

“Tell me he made you come, at least?”

“Barely.” Jungah nearly rolls her eyes. “It was better than _nothing_ , but…not really five star quality, y’know.”

Weeks pass and one night stands with Alex somehow become a thing every time she goes on a night out with him in the group. They’re far from being boyfriend and girlfriend though, and Jungah likes it that way. He’s nice enough, but the sex is shit.

Jungah can’t help certain thoughts that creep into her head at night sometimes, memories of sex with Sehee and the amazing orgasms she’d give her. She tells herself it’s only because she got so used to it that it feels strange now that Sehee’s not here, and Jungah isn’t getting the great sex she craves.

 

-

 

Sehee is stuck with hanging out with Zitao and/or Chanyeon most days, since they have the most classes together. In turn, this means hanging out with their new friend group consisting mainly of third years, the main focus being a film student by the name of Kim Junmyeon. Tao and Yeon obsess over him non-stop, and word is that he’s bi, so they’re both in with a chance. Sehee guesses he’s objectively handsome.

Others in the group come and go - she knows there’s a Minseok amongst them but never knows which face the name belongs to; there’s Luhan, a guy who dresses like he’s in a 2012 pop music video all the time; Baekhee, a short, red-haired girl who’s always yelling about something; and a really tall blonde girl with so many nicknames Sehee isn’t sure which one is her real one, maybe Kirsty or Kris?

Baekhee talks to her the most, and doesn’t seem to care that Sehee doesn’t make that big of a contribution to their conversations. She’s so chatty and clingy that it’s on the border of being annoying, but she’s pretty funny and Sehee is never one to turn down a hug anyway.

Two weeks later, when she’s gasping into Baekhee’s mouth with a hand up her skirt in the bathroom at one of Luhan’s house parties, she reckons it could be going a lot worse.

“You fucked Byun Baekhee?” Jungah asks in shock the next time they video chat. She looks pretty tired – it is nearly 1 a.m. with her, but they haven’t chatted in ages due to being busy and the ridiculous time difference, and this was the only time they could do it.

“Yeah, do you know her?”

“She has a younger brother in my class, so I see her around sometimes. I swore she was straight, too.” Sehee chuckles.

“Well, she’s not as straight as she seems, I guess.”

“I swear to god, I leave you alone for two months and you’ve already started turning straight girls gay.”

“And you’ve replaced me with some British guy who’s terrible at sex!” Sehee retorts, jokingly. Jungah groans and covers her face with her hands. “How’s that going, by the way?”

“Hooked up a couple more times, still not any better but it keeps me going,” she replies, moving her arms so she’s leaning on her hands, fingers squishing her cheeks upwards so her eyes look even more sleepy. Sehee wishes she could hug her and comfort her with some fulfilling sex.

 

-

 

It’s 11:30 p.m. and Sehee is horny. It’s at times like this when she misses the convenience of having Jungah here, the possibility of orgasms only one question away. But instead, she has to try her luck and make her way round a few clubs.

She shrugs on her jacket, applies her lipstick on the way and by the time she’s reached the first club, she’s smoothing out her skin-tight dress, making sure it’s hugging her figure just right.

The club is a miss; way too many straight guys trying to touch her ass and the cute bartender that’s there sometimes isn’t working tonight. But the few drinks she has gives her a little buzz, and she feels pleasantly tingly as she makes her way to her favourite club.

She grabs a bottle of soju and makes herself at home in the crowd on the dancefloor, moving her body the way several of her friends have confessed is pretty hot.

Sehee’s danced her way to the other side of the room when out of the corner of her eye she spots a semi-familiar face, and second-glances back. It’s the tall girl in Junmyeon’s year, and _wow_ does she look good. Their eyes meet and the girl (Chrissy? Kirsty?) raises her eyebrows in recognition too, cracks a smile and walks over.

“Hey! You’re one of Tao’s friends, right?” her cheeks are flushed pink and her eyes wide and enthusiastic, and Sehee guesses she’s pretty tipsy already. She’s also so tall. Sehee never realised it this much before, but now that she’s this close to her and having to look _up_ at her, it’s even more noticeable. She isn’t used to feeling short.

“Yeah! I’m Sehee,” she replies, raising her voice to be heard over the music.

“Kristen,” the girl introduces herself, patting her hand over her own chest. “You’re so cute! I love your dress!”

Now it’s Sehee’s turn to blush. She thanks Kristen enthusiastically, and then realises she’s at just the right height to stare at the taller girl’s lips.

It’s not long before she tastes them, too, Kristen’s hands resting on her shoulders. She’s never been with a girl this much taller than her, and it’s an interesting feeling having to tilt her head up to kiss her. Sehee decides she likes it.

She likes it even better when she ends up on her bed, her tight dress on the floor and Kris’ head between her legs.

Kris blushes every time she sees her after that. It’s cute, but Sehee doesn’t follow it up.

 

-

 

The soothing sounds of the first few notes of The Backstreet Boys’ _I Want It That Way_ fill the room at an alarmingly loud volume.

“It’s 90’s boyband playlist time!” Zitao declares passionately, throwing both hands into the air and grinning. He begins humming along as he flips through several fashion magazines, tearing out any pages that interest him.

He’d decided it had been too long since he and Sehee last spent some quality time together, and invited her over for a sleepover.

Sehee and Tao dated for a couple of weeks back in high school, before promptly realising they were both incredibly gay. Since then they’ve remained good friends, despite Tao’s questionable music taste.

They carry on researching for their textiles project for a while, until *NSYNC’s _Girlfriend_ begins to play. Sehee actually likes this song. She likes to sing it by herself every now and then, imagining she’s serenading the hot girl of her dreams. She listens and conjures up that mental image again.

_Why don’t you be my girlfriend, I’ll treat you good_

She thinks of a hot girl, with long, dark brown hair, golden skin, soft, plush lips…

_I know you hear your friends when they say you should_

She thinks of post-sex cuddles, holding hands in the cinema, watching cartoons together…

_Cause if you were my girlfriend, I'd be your shining star_

It’s Jungah. She’s thinking of Jungah.

“Hey, what’s up? No one looks that sulky whilst listening to NSYNC.” Sehee’s eyes have glazed over and her lips are all pouty. Zitao doesn’t know that her whole life is flashing in front of her eyes.

“I wanna be Jungah’s girlfriend.”

Zitao loses his page.

“What, for real?” Zitao is so used to Sehee joking with him that he’s not sure how to react.

“Yeah. I mean, I want to be her actual girlfriend. Full homo. With emotions and everything.”

“Does she know this? Or did Justin Timberlake’s dreamy voice just suddenly enlighten you?”

“Justin,” Sehee answers, a more than a little bit dazed. “Dreamy.”

“I can’t believe this,” Zitao says with a smile. “I always thought this would happen, but I didn’t think it actually…would. Why’d you have to wait until Jungah was a million miles away to realise your massive crush on her?”

“Because I am an idiot and a fool. How was I oblivious to how fucking gay I am for her?”

“I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual. I swear you guys don’t see the way you look at each other sometimes. Plus you two are already fucking, so it was bound to happen sometime soon.” Sehee jerks her head around to stare at him.

“How’d you know we’re fucking?”

“Seriously?” Zitao giggles. “It’s not that hard. And you did make out in front of us all in that club once.” Sehee blushes and lowers her head again. “But for real, you should tell her!” He nudges her arm.

“How, though? Do I wait till she gets back? Or do I call and tell her now and risk her rejecting me and staying in England forever and never seeing her again?” Okay, maybe that’s a bit of a stretch, but Sehee’s mind is all over the place. It’s a jumble of Jungah’s face, the way her hugs made her feel, double decker buses, chicken wings, origami cranes…

“Sehee, you guys are _fucking_. You’re halfway there already. Whether or not she’ll return your feelings – which I think she will – I don’t think she’ll hate you that much. Just tell her, dumbass.”

As *NSYNC reaches the chorus of _It’s Gonna Be Me_ in the background, Sehee deliberates over how to confess her love to her best friend.

 

-

 

 _can I call u?_ Jungah’s text reads when Sehee opens it. It’s got to be ridiculous hour in the morning in London, because she’s not used to Jungah messaging her at this time of the day. She quickly checks what time it is there on her phone (she added a clock for that time zone just for Jungah), and sure enough it’s almost four a.m.

Sehee just finished class, and was packing up her things when she got the text. She’s got a couple of hours break before her next class, and talking to Jungah would help make the free time go by faster.

 _yeah sure_ , she responds, _why the hell are u still awake?_

Her phone buzzes after a few seconds.

_clubbing and alex happened. 2 tired to type_

Sehee picks up her bag and leaves the class, and takes the elevator to the fifth floor girls’ bathrooms. No one bothers to go all the way up there to pee, so she should be able to have a decently private conversation in there.

“Hey, sup?” Sehee answers the call as she settles herself into one of the cubicles.

“Heey, sorry for calling at a weird time.” Jungah’s voice is a little slurred, either because she’s drunk or she’s tired. Sehee assumes it’s both. She says it’s fine, and asks what happened.

“Went out clubbing with the gang. Alex included. Came back to my dorm ‘cause Tae is…somewhere else. Not here. Then we fucked but I didn’t come and he fell asleep so now I’m in his bathroom, super turned on and suffering.”

“Shit, that sucks. Why do you keep hooking up with that asshole?”

“’Cause he’s the best I can get,” she sighs. “I just wanted to call you…I don’t know, I just wanna get him out of my head. Distract myself.”

“It’s okay, I get it.” Sehee wonders if Jungah is calling her for the reason she thinks she is.

Due to their busy university deadlines and time differences, this is the first time she’s heard Jungah’s voice since the Realisation – which was about a month ago-, and her stomach is doing flips. The way Jungah sounds like she’s right next to her but she isn’t, how her voice is all soft and breathy and _turned on_ …Sehee feels a little light-headed. She can ride this out somehow. She’ll just tell Jungah the truth, but not all of it.

“I wish I could be with you right now. You deserve some bomb ass sex after that shit.” Jungah makes a noise somewhere between a hum and a moan.

“Would you eat me out?” She asks, so casually, and Sehee can hear her own heartbeat in her ears. She really shouldn’t be doing this, she should tell Jungah how she feels, but right now doesn’t feel like the right time. So, hesitantly, she carries on, but tries to not let it be heard in her voice.

“Of course I would.”

“I’d love that.” Jungah’s voice is breathier, slower, the way it is when she’s really turned on. “Could you just…talk dirty to me? You’re the only one…who knows what I like.”

Sehee has to take a deep breath to calm her slowly increasing arousal. She wishes she wasn’t in a public restroom in this moment.

“Yeah,” she replies, stumbling over what to say next. “I’ve got you, babe.” Jungah breathes a ‘thanks’ in response.

“I want to make you feel good. Kiss your neck nice and slow, pull your hair a little, the way you like…”

“Please…” Jungah says, the hint of desperation in her voice going straight to Sehee’s crotch.

“Rub over your nipples and make you moan, I’d kiss down your stomach, nibble at your hips where your skin is so soft…”

She hopes Jungah doesn’t realise she’s never actually done that last one to her before, and curses her brain for mixing up ‘things I like doing to Jungah’ and ‘things I’ve only just realised I really want to do to Jungah’.

“Keep going.” She can tell Jungah is touching herself, she can hear her little breaths and moans between her words.

“Then I’d put my head between your legs and kiss you where you really want me.”

Jungah moans louder then, and it’s torture – Sehee needs her to come back so she can hear and see her in person.

“I miss seeing you squirm under me,” she says honestly, “the way you arch your back when I lick you just right,” – another, higher pitched moan from Jungah – “and you moan so pretty…so pretty, baby.”

The _baby_ just slips out, Sehee didn’t mean for it to, but she can’t help it. Jungah whimpers and Sehee knows she’s close.

“I need…need you, to make me come,” she whines quietly, through tiny gasps for breath.

“I know, baby. I promise as soon as you get back I will eat you out for as long as you want me to.” That is, as long as Jungah doesn’t reject her before then. She really hopes not, because she fucking loves eating Jungah out. “Come on, you can come now. Come for me.” she encourages her gently, and it only takes a few more whispered words for Sehee to hear her orgasm, a couple of drawn-out moans and frantic breaths until she goes quiet again.

“You okay now?”

“Mmh,” Jungah replies, Sehee can tell she’s on the verge of passing out. “Thank you so much, Sehee. I love you.”

Sehee knows she doesn’t mean it the way she wants it to, but she indulges herself.

“Love you too. Take care of yourself, okay?” Suddenly, all these emotions come crashing over her, and she almost feels herself tearing up. She just wants Jungah to be safe, to protect her and look after her. Why did she have to be so far away?

Jungah hums and mumbles something that sounds like “G’night”, and then the call ends.

Sehee stares at the phone screen long after it goes dark. She’s never felt this emotional whilst sitting on a toilet in her life.

 

-

 

Jungah makes her way back to her dorm the morning after with a slight headache and an intense need for cuddles.

She has foggy memories of the phone call she made to Sehee last night, and feels a little anxious about it. Did she take it too far? She doesn’t remember exactly what she said but they’ve never had phone sex before, and she doesn’t know if it’s beyond their boundaries or not. Jungah must have seemed really desperate. She should probably apologise to Sehee.

It makes her feel even more uneasy when she thinks about why she phoned her. About how in her tipsy, horny, desperate state of mind, Sehee was the first person she thought of. About how no one knows how to please her like Sehee can. No one gets her like she does.

Jungah realises she misses Sehee for the little things too, if not more than the sex. Things like cuddling whilst watching dumb animated movies, helping her out when choosing outfits, her dumb insults and genuine reassurance.

It’s a worrying thought; that Jungah might have taken their relationship as friends with benefits to something a little more by being so dependent on her.

 

-

 

They exchange a few texts over the next couple of days, just checking in with each other and linking each other funny posts, but it’s Sehee who finally decides to video call her, four days later.

  
Jungah tells her she’s broken off whatever she had with Alex, and that she should have known better. And then they can’t avoid the subject of their last call, and Jungah is quick to apologise.

“Sorry if that was weird. My head was in a weird place. Thanks for putting up with me.”

“It’s not a problem, I’m no stranger to phone sex. It’s just not usually in the middle of the day,” Sehee jokes. There’s a brief silence and she doesn’t know what to say next. Jungah is really cute today, with her hair in pigtails and rosy cheeks and everything that makes Sehee want to kiss her until she can’t breathe.

She can’t do this anymore. She has to tell her.

“Uh, I need to tell you something.” She takes a moment to think about what she’s going to say, and imagines that Zitao is sitting next to her, squeezing her arm and telling her to get on with it already.

“What is it?”

“So, last month I went round Tao’s for the night, and…” Sehee decides not to embellish the truth, “and he was playing nineties songs and then an NSYNC song came on and I realised I’m really gay for you.”

That could probably have been phrased better.

Jungah’s eyes widen, her face turns bright red, and Sehee can see that she’s stammering for words. Her heart races as she tries to determine whether this is a good or bad reaction.

“I…NSYNC?” She asks in a quiet, slightly puzzled voice.

“ _Girlfriend_.” Jungah lets that sink in for a moment, and then she’s starting to giggle. “What?”

“You’re ridiculous. And I’m really gay for you, too.” Sehee feels like her heart might burst out of her chest, and she begins laughing along with her.

“Oh my God. Are we really being this cliché right now?”

“I think so? This is unreal!” Sehee can’t do anything but think about how beautiful Jungah is right now, until she realises something.

“Damn, we could have been having video call sex this whole time.”

 

-

 

The day Jungah gets back, it feels surreal.

When she opens the door and sees her, she can’t believe Jungah actually exists. Sehee barely gets out a love-struck ‘hi’ before Jungah’s hands find Sehee’s jaw, and their lips find each other.

Sehee now recognises the burst of butterflies in her stomach for what it is, savours the comforting feel of Jungah’s lips against hers, and realises that no one else would ever have come close.

As the kiss grows deeper, her hands grasp Jungah’s waist and pull her closer. She needs her closer, after being so far away for so long. She’d almost forgotten how warm she is, how soft and touchable she feels, how addicting her mouth tastes.

“I’ve waited _so_ long to do that.”

“And I’ve waited _so_ long for some decent sex,” Jungah replies with a smirk and hooded eyes. “I believe you made a promise.” She guides one of Sehee’s hands down under her skirt, pushing her hips forward.

“I did,” Sehee agrees, slowly rubbing Jungah through her underwear, mouthing hotly up her neck, savouring the sweet, soft sounds she makes.

She sounds even sweeter when she’s splayed out on her bed, her long, dark hair splayed out against the sheets as Sehee eats her out with more passion than ever before.

Her legs have been shuddering since she started about twenty minutes ago, her hips jerking every time Sehee’s tongue flicks over her clit just right.

“Fuckfuckfuck,” Jungah whines, her grip on Sehee’s hair tightening, holding her in place, telling her she needs to keep doing whatever she’s doing right now. Sehee moans against her, and it makes Jungah’s breath catch.

Sehee has one hand gripping one of Jungah’s thighs, and the other holding her hand, fingers interlaced snugly. She doesn’t ever want to let go of her again.

She works her tongue faster against Jungah, sending her into a frenzy of moans and gasps of Sehee’s name as her head tips back, body shuddering.

“Close, babe, I’m so close,” she pants, cries out and bites down on two of her own fingers as she comes and comes, squeezing Sehee’s hand in hers tightly.

Sehee places soft kisses along her thighs, hips and tummy as she catches her breath, each one a silent ‘thank you’ to the universe for making Jungah hers.

 

-

 

Sehee arrives at her first class of the day, quickly spotting Kyungsoon - already busy typing up something on her laptop - and taking her usual seat next to her.

She’s silent for a while, which Sehee is used to – Kyungsoon gets pretty absorbed in her work. She leaves her be whilst she unpacks her stuff, until the typing pauses.

“Are you and Jungah dating?” Kyungsoon asks softly, wide eyes looking up from her laptop only for a moment, calm as ever.

“Yeah,” Sehee replies, unable to hold back the dumb grin that spreads across her face as she says it.

“About time,” Kyungsoon says, with a subtle, yet satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twt @neotaee


End file.
